Better than Revenge
by fashiongirl23
Summary: Nina is being ingored by everyone, because of Joy. How will she get revenge? What does she have in plan? What will she do? Will she have success or will she fall? Please give me ideas
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first song fic. so please be nice.! The first chapter is a Prologue (it is spelled wrong). Tell me if you want me to conutine.I am sorry If this story is like anybody else is stories. Disclamier: I don't own HOA**_

Action!

Nina's POV:

UGGG! Why did Joy have to come back ? I mean everything was fine before she came. I mean everyone and I mean EVERYONE is ignoreing me, but I am not sad! I am ANGRY! But, I will get my revenge. Everyone better sleep with one eye open, because no one and I mean NO ONE mess with ME! I, Nina Martin, have the perfect revenge planned! There is nothing I do better than revenge

_A/N sorry it is short_


	2. Eddie

_A/N Thanks for the reviews! I will try to update every week. Also you can give me ideas for the story. Thank you for reading. _

_Disclamier: Nina, can you do the disclamier? _

_Nina: Sure! Fashiongirl23 doesn't own hoa or me._

_ Action_

Nina POV.

As I walk to school alone, I think how this all started.

_Flashback_

I walked into Anubis house and went into the common room, everyone was in a group, talking to joy. "Hi! How is everyone?" I said. They didn't even look at me, all they did is ignore me.

That hurt.

Then Trudy came in and said,"Sweetie, your room is in the attic. Joy is moving to Amber's room."

"okay" I said.

Then, I brought all my things upstairs. The attic looked better than last year. It had purple walls and blue curtin. Then, I unpacked and went downstairs for supper. Joy was in my seat so I sat next Amber. Amber, my best friend, didn't even notice me. I relized who my true friends were. It wasn't these people. I was so mad, that I ran up to stairs to sceam into my pillow.

The next week was worse Joy and Fabian were dating. I did my best to avoid them, but when you live in the same house with your ex and his girlfriend it isn't easy!

_end of flashback

This week the new kid came, his name is Eddie. He is an American. He was my best friend before I went to England, he still is. He is a true friend. Tomorrow he is going to help me with my revenge and going to take me paintballing.

_ Cut _

_A/N What do you think? R&R bye_

_Nina: bye_


	3. AN Oc form

Sorry this is an A/N. please help me I am ruining out of ideas. Also I need 3 Ocs for the story

Oc Form

Name:

Looks:

Age:

Hobbies:

Talent(don't have to do it):

Hates:

Likes:

From:

Enemeys:

Friends:

Crush:

There it is done


	4. AN Picked Oc

**_A/N I know I said 3 ocs', but I them a lot. here they are!_**

Name: Jake smith

Looks: tall, light brown hair, tan, green eyes

Age: 17

Hobbies: surfing, pranking, juggling

Talent:surfing

Hates: Joy, Fabian, Amber

Likes: Nina, Eddie, Mara

From: UK

Enemeys: Joy and Fabian

Friends: Eddie and Nina

Crush: Mara

Name: Logan Johnson

Looks: brown hair up to forehead, and brown eyes

Age: Same as everyone at Anubis House

Hobbies: Skating

Talent(don't have to do it):He can sing but doesn't want people to know it.

Hates: Boys who think they are better than him.

Likes: Girls, Skating, Sports

From:America

Enemeys: Jerome and Alfie. Also anyone who is mean to Nina

Friends: Nina, Eddie

Crush:Nina

Name: Roxxy Ban

Looks: long blonde curly hair, Tan, 5feet and 5 inches, skinny , rocker style , and hazel / green eyes.

Age: 16

Hobbies: play guitar sing dance and draw/write

Talent(don't have to do it): singing dancing and drawing

Hates: girly girls preppy girls cheerleading mean girls and being sad

Likes: doing her hobbies, being happy , people who can take her craziness

From: where Eddie and Nina are from

Enemeys: Joy

Friends: Eddie Nina Fabian amber Jerome Mara mick Alfie patricia and poppy

Crush: Eddie:)

Oc Form

Name: Paige Morgans

Looks: She has Brown hair and Crystal Blue eyes. She has high cheek bones and perfect curves. She's an average height and super Skinny.

Age: 18

Hobbies: She loves to run, play sports (mostly guy sport) but also loves shopping with the girls.

Talent(don't have to do it):Playing an instrument know to man. (she can pick up any instrument and know how to play it in a quick five minutes).

Hates: Fake friends, Cheaters, people who she can't trust. And how guys feel girls can't be on a guy's sports team.

From: Lived in America until she was 14 and then moved to England and has been living there since.

Enemeys: Amber (because Amber is jealous of her) and Fabian (because of Nina's reason)

Friends: Eddie, Nina, Jerome, Alfe, Mick.

Crush: Jerome

Oc Form

Name:Natalie Morgan

Looks:She has long curly chocolate brown hair,her eyes are chocolate brown,she has light pale skin,slim mostly wear converse,vans,Tom's,skirts,skinny jeans,sweaters,loose tanks,jackets,flat wears glasses.

Age:16

Hobbies:Reading,Signing,Dancing,taking pictures,writing, hanging out with her friends.

Talent(don't have to do it):Signing, Dancing,Playing instruments (violin, guitar,piano,etc.),photography.

Hates:Bullies,Disrespectful people, people who are mean or harass,pickles,fighting, lying.

Likes:Science,books, history,puppies, bunnies,singing,playing the guitar and violin,writing,nature,photography.

From:American

Enemies:Anyone who is mean,disrespectful, bullies,or abandons her friends.

Friends:Nina,Eddie,etc.

Crush:You can choose

Name: Clove Isabelle Kentwell

Looks: Dark brown hair (straight, all same length, and elbow length), dark green eyes with thick eyelashes, fair skin, 5"5, brawny and fit.

Age: 16

Hobbies: Arts and crafts, listening to music, reading (likes to read Hunger Games or related stuff to it tribute guide etc.), singing

Talent(don't have to do it):

Hates: Mayo, hamburger items except buns and meat, Justin Bieber, rap music, math

Likes: Music, drawing, cookies, soda, Hunger Games, sleeping, acting like a ninja.

From: USA, to be specific Washington D.C.

Enemeys: Joy, Mara, Fabian

Friends: Nina, if possible Amber, Alfie

Crush: Eddie or he's for Nina, you choose.

...Im just going to put the anything else even though its not on the list..

Anything else: Her moms Russian, she knows a bit of dutch, is nice, shy to people she doesn't know or is comfortable around, smart, very curious. Celebrity- look- a- like is Isabelle Fuhrman.


End file.
